


Just Another Benduday Night

by poesflygirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hypothermia, i think i just use these tags for shitposting, we love our cliches dont we, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl
Summary: [Y/N], Poe, Rey, & Finn get sent on a mission to Irroh, which goes downhill and leaves the four thinking one of them is going to die.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, poe dameron x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Just Another Benduday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Angst or Fluff? Angst with a fluffy ending :)  
> Warnings: Cursing, hypothermia, like a five-second battle, mentions of death, shirtless poe 🥵  
> Word Count: 3.1k and I’m not sorry

“[Y/N], do you have eyes on the target?” Poe’s voice sounds in your left ear. You inconspicuously glance over your shoulder once more, leaning into the bar table that you were resting your forearms on.

“Negative.” Taking another sip from your drink you frown and inspect the dark amber liquid, swirling it around in the glass. Deciding it was best that you don’t drink anymore you set it down and push it away, sighing in impatience.

“Are we even solid on this intel?” Rey’s voice crackles through the comm.

“You know we’re not.” Poe’s statement only makes your stomach flip even more, already starting to feel that there was something wrong. 

The Resistance had received word that a mole was meeting up with the First Order to report information in a certain bar in Irroh, just a couple lightspeed hours away from the base. She’d assigned you, Poe, Rey, and Finn to go check it out and report back with any intelligence, so here you four were. Rey and Poe were stationed in a booth and Finn was at the back where he had a good view of who was coming in and who was going out. You’re at the main bar, hoping one of the First Order officers would catch sight of you and walk over so you’d be able to coerce _some_ information out of them. 

But in order to get noticed, you’d have to wear an eye-catching outfit. That’s how you landed here, in a bar on an unfamiliar planet wearing a bright red cocktail dress, sweetheart neckline making you more uncomfortable than you should be. Not to mention the dress was far too revealing for the cold weather outside; it had started to _snow_ when you guys came in.

“You know what we’re solid on? Their house pour is shit,” you mumble, trying not to catch attention in any ways that would compromise the mission.

“Guys. Three just came in, and they look First Order. Rey, don’t turn around. Poe, behind her. [Y/N], on your right.” Slowly turning your head towards the entrance, you purse your lips. _Definitely First Order._ The man in the middle looked vaguely familiar and the two on either side of him were clearly bodyguards. In addition to the malicious expressions on their faces, they were wearing all black and their hair was slicked back. You roll your eyes as you turn back around to face the speed rail that the bartender is grabbing something from. “[Y/N]. He’s coming towards you.” _That quick? No, something was wrong._ You know you don’t have enough time to alert the trio vocally so you turn to the left with widened eyes, searching for Finn in the sea of life. You’re not sure if he catches your botched attempt at a warning before you feel someone behind you.

“Looking for someone?” Wincing before you turn around to face the officer, you give him a charming smile. He’s a ginger with a rather repulsive and stern face, but you have to work with what you got.

“Guys, she’s trying to tell us something’s wrong. Should we abort?” Finn’s nervous voice catches your attention before you can answer. _They kriffing know, so I’d say so._ You had no solid evidence that they actually knew you were Resistance, more of a gut feeling. Being taught to listen to your gut your entire life you desperately wanted to say something, but if the outcome of this mission was in the Resistance’s favor, it would jump you all ahead in the war significantly. You choose to stay quiet for the sake of the mission.

“Someone to talk to, yes. I’m bored out of my mind.” He smirks and sits down next to you, motioning to the bartender.

“She probably just has cold feet. That guy is definitely First Order. Try to get something out of him, alright?” You want to punch Poe Dameron in the face because _easy for him to say_ , but you keep up your ‘bored girl in a bar’ routine.

“Corellian Twister, make it a double. So, what brings you to Irroh?” You clasp a hand around your glass just for the sake of looking normal.

“Remember the code phrases,” Rey adds, and you can hear the anxiety in her tone. _Did she think something was wrong too?_

“I’m from here, actually. Friends told me it would be a fun outing for a Benduday night, then ditched me when I got here.”

“Some shit friends you have. You should find some new ones,” he suggests, taking his double Twister from the bartender with a nod. 

“Should I?” Your tone is too sweet to be innocent and you have to hold back a smirk when he bites his lip. _Why was it that you could flirt effortlessly with the ugliest men in the galaxy but stutter when you tried to with Poe Dameron?_

“Are you a sympathizer?” Both eyebrows go up, slightly amused at how quickly he got to the point. 

“I assume you ask because you’re First Order?” You question nonchalantly, watching in amusement at how his jaw drops. A harsh tremor runs through your body, raising goosebumps on your arms. _Maker, these idiots don’t have any heating here, do they?_

“Slow down, [Y/N]. You’re gonna blow our cover.” Resisting the urge to roll your eyes, you smile tightly.

“I know what I’m doing,” you answer them both at the same time.

“I’m sure you do, but you never really answered my question.” Letting yourself roll your eyes _now_ , you set down the glass and look at him with a rather annoyed expression.

“What does it look like to you?” He just looks you up and down, nodding in approval. Your eyes flutter and a wave of exhaustion hits you out of nowhere, alarming you. Another look at your glass makes you realize you’ve been compromised. _Kriff. Kriff, kriff, kriff. Okay [Y/N], calm down. Think. What’s the code phrase? Oh shit. Confusion. That’s another one._ Your breathing starts to quicken, only panicking you more. It could easily be a symptom of anxiety, but you know better. “When’s the next holiday?” You ask suddenly, mentally punching yourself for being so blunt.

“Why do you ask?” _Great. He’s suspicious now. Good going, [Y/N]._

“Are you sure?” Poe’s question makes you want to slap him. 

“Of course she’s sure, dumbass!” Rey hisses. “Do you know what it’s been laced with?” Powering through the terror that was clouding your mind, you try to figure out how to answer both Rey and the officer’s question.

“One of my cousins just recovered from _hypothermia_. He lives on Truuni, so I need a couple of days to visit him because of how far away he is.” Anyone who wasn’t on comms would be confused at the word you’d emphasized, but Poe, Rey, and Finn understood completely.

“Truuni? Isn’t that a desert planet?” Your mind goes blank for a split second before realizing _you fucked up._

“Clear the bar. Now.” You speak into your comm, not caring that the ginger and his two bodyguards heard you. _Oh kriff. The bodyguards._ All three men on your right go for their blasters but before they can pull them on you, you’ve already grabbed yours from your thigh holster. Three shots go off in the air on your left, no doubt from Finn. Chaos ensues as everybody scrambles towards the two exits, screaming being the only thing you hear. Using the commotion as cover you slowly get off the chair and back away, pointing the blaster at the man who’s now smirking. “It was a setup. You knew all along.” He just shrugs, a devilish smile on his face.

“Next time, don’t be so gullible. Do you and your precious princess really think we’d let communications be intercepted by you?”

“Of course not. We thought it was just one of the numerous things we’ve heard from your base,” you lie straight out of your teeth. The Resistance had absolutely no intel, but it was quite entertaining to let them think you did and drive them crazy. You almost jump when two blasts from behind you hit the bodyguards smack dab in the chest. The annoying ginger seems to realize he’s outnumbered, throwing his blaster to the side. The entire bar is now cleared out except for you five and the two bodies on the floor.

Finn makes his way to the fallen bodyguards while Poe walks over to the officer, dealing him a punch to the face which leaves him holding his nose on the floor. You wince reflexively, knowing Poe didn’t punch lightly, knowledge you had gained from sparring sessions with him. Rey runs up from behind you and holds a hand to your forehead.

“You’re freezing,” she mutters, giving you a once-over.

“Wow, I had absolutely no clue.” Another wave of cold passes over you, leaving you rubbing your arms in hopes that the friction would warm you up at least a little bit.

“There’s no use in trying to warm yourself up. The moment your temperature drops under thirty-two degrees standard, you won’t understand what’s going on.” You scowl but realize he’s right. There was no way the three could find an antidote before the hypothermia became fatal. Poe gives him another punch to the face, effectively knocking him out.

“You idiot!” Rey shrieks, checking to see if he’s still conscious. “How are we supposed to know what he gave her now?” 

“He deserved it,” Poe mumbles, starting to unbutton his navy blue shirt. “He wouldn’t have told us anyway.” You open your mouth to say something about him taking his shirt off, but no words come out. “Body heat,” he explains to your gaping figure, throwing the shirt on the ground and leaving his lightly toned abs completely exposed. Trying to keep your eyes on his face, you swear that there’s a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“I’m not taking—”

“Darling, you don’t have to take anything off. You’re already barely wearing anything.” He mumbles the last part quietly enough just so only you and him can hear, leaving you confused. _Was he jealous?_ “Come here.”

“I-I’m fine,” you barely manage, not knowing whether it was his abs or the hypothermia that was making you stutter.

“Your lips are blue, [Y/N/N]. You’re not kidding anyone. Just hug me.” Hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder the heat is too tempting for you to resist, making you run into him and moan in content. He nearly falls over, grabbing one of the bar chairs to stabilize himself before putting both his arms around you. You do the same, nestling your head in the crook of his neck.

“She’s fine for now, but she’s not going to be. Whatever he gave her, it’s working and it’s working _fast_ ,” Rey’s concerned voice comes from behind you. You can only imagine everyone’s faces.

“Do you have any idea what this is?” Finn asks nobody in particular.

“Could be a number of things. The Bacta patches we have aren’t going to work on this,” Rey groans. "We're not going to get back to base in time for them to be able to put her in a Bacta tank." You can hear her start to pace around the bar. Someone starts rummaging around behind the bar table, presumably Finn. 

“Wait a minute, why are we panicking? This is a cold planet. They probably know how to cure hypothermia in their sleep.” Finn’s voice is too hopeful to fool you.

“Finn, it’s 01:00 on a Benduday night. These guys aren’t exactly welcoming. You knock on someone’s door in the middle of the night and they don’t know you? You get shot,” Poe points out the truth. This planet was on nobody’s radar, and that’s how they liked it. “[Y/N]?” You hum in response, closing your eyes. “She’s still awake. Finn, can you take her pulse?” A couple moments later you feel two fingers on the side of your neck and you wince in discomfort, pulling yourself closer to Poe’s chest.

“I barely have one but it’s going fast.” Poe squeezes you lightly and you do the same in return, signaling that you were okay. At least for now.

“I want some beer,” you moan, opening your eyes and making grabby hands at the speed rail.

“[Y/N], alcohol is going to make you feel warm, but it’ll really just make you colder,” Rey shouts from the other side of the bar. It doesn’t take one of her closest friends to see she’s stressed out of her mind.

“So what? At least I won’t _feel_ cold,” you slur, feeling your muscles start to stiffen. Your vision goes blurry and you feel like you’re spinning, making you put most of your weight on Poe.

“Kriff, it’s already that progressed? Please don’t tell me her pupils are blown.” _What the hell is she talking about?_ Finn’s face—or at least what you _think_ is Finn’s face—pops into your vision, colors all blurring together.

“I won’t tell you then.” _Fuck, were you really doing this bad?_ Another wave of cold floods your veins and now you’re not sure if your veins are pumping blood or ice water.

“[Y/N], how are you feeling?” Irked at her asking when she knew that you were cold and nothing else, your eyes flutter closed.

“It feels like I’m swimming in ice so I’m doing just great,” you snap, regretting it when your head throbs because of how much energy you put into that sentence.

“Does anyone have any ideas on how to save her?” Poe’s voice is the opposite of what you thought it would be: angry and fierce. There’s no doubt it’s a façade to hide how scared he is. “We’re going back to base. Now.”

“What about the ginger?”

“He’s coming with us. [Y/N] did _not_ get hypothermia for us to return with nothing,” Poe practically reads your mind.

“Poe,” you breathe, feeling your grip on him loosen. In return his tightens, a silent way of asking you not to let go. “I’m telling you now because I… I didn’t know I was going to die this soon.”

“[Y/N], please don’t talk like that. You’ll be fine.” He squeezes you again but this time you don’t have the energy to reciprocate it.

“I love you,” you whisper into his ear, feeling weaker and weaker by the second. Your hands are still clasped behind him because of sheer will and sheer will alone; you couldn’t keep this up. You can feel him freeze and disappointment bubbles in your chest. _He didn’t love you. Just like you’d thought._

“We’re ready to get out of here,” you can barely hear Rey tell Poe, feeling his stubble scratch your cheek when he nods.

“We’re going to go, okay?” You can’t even register his question, mind hazy. He mumbles something else you can’t make out, picking you up bridal style. You just bury your head in his chest, trying to stay close to your source of warmth. 

Someone drapes a blanket over you both and before you know it, a faint blast of cold air hits you both, signaling you’re outside. The darkness is too tempting to resist, promising you refuge from the cold. Poe seems to sense you’re slipping away, holding you tighter.

“I love you too, [Y/N]. So you have to stay awake. For me?”

• • •

You wake to the soft humming of no other aircraft than the _Falcon_ , feeling soft, polyester blankets surrounding you. Someone is sleepily stroking your hair. _Poe. You’d recognize those hands anywhere._ Opening your eyes you find that you’re in the captain’s quarters on the bed, lying down next to Poe. You try to move your arms, but you’re swaddled like a baby in the blankets.

“Hey,” he groans sleepily, blinking his eyes open. “How are you feeling?” You try to get out of the blankets once more, realizing how dumb you must look and laughing softly.

“I’m feeling okay. Mind getting me out of this cocoon?” He grins, sitting you both up and taking the blankets off of you. “How long was I out?” You ask, outstretching your arms and arching your back. He keeps one blanket and throws the others to the side, wrapping you gently in it. You’re still wearing the dress you’d been wearing on Irroh, which meant you all probably hadn’t gotten too far.

“An hour, maybe. Rey’s piloting and Finn is trying to get some information out of the General. Turns out his name is Hux.”

“Ugly name for an ugly guy,” you smirk, earning a grin from him. “How’d you guys manage to save me?”

“Rey found some Bacta pills in storage and gave you an entire pack. Thankfully you can’t overdose on them, or else you’d be dead.” You smile, making a mental note to tease Rey about it later. “Do you remember the last thing you told me?”

“I do,” you say weakly, not wanting to get into this now. Even with the Bacta in your system, you were exhausted and just wanted to sleep. “Just forget about it—”

“Do you remember the last thing I told you?” You search your memories and remember that _he had told you he loved you._

“I… Yeah. I do.” You look into his warm, dark chocolate eyes, watching them flit to your lips. You can’t help but do the same, leaning in slightly. He mirrors your actions, only encouraging you to go through with what you had only dreamed of doing. 

His lips envelope yours and you revel in the pure bliss of it, of _him_. The way he kisses you softly, as if he was asking if you were okay. The way he slowly trails his hands up your figure, only increasing your anticipation. The way you practically melt into him, his touch making butterflies go crazy in your stomach. The way he pulls back ever so slightly, those love-struck eyes darting all over your face, looking for a response from you.

“We’ll talk about it when we get to base?” He offers, reading the fatigue from your face. You nod gratefully, lying down and curling up into him. 

“You know, if I knew it only took me getting hypothermia for you to tell me that you love me, this would’ve happened a couple missions ago.” He just laughs, kissing your forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dameron.”

•

•

•


End file.
